totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wielki Powrót cz.1
Chris siedzi sobie spokojnie na stadionie, w miejscach VIP-ów, a miejsce obok niego zajmuje wkurzony Chef Hatchet w stroju sędziego. Chris: - Witajcie ziomy, nazywam się Chris Mclean i poprowadzę dla was najgorętsze show tego lata. Obok mnie siedzi kucharz a zarazem sędzia potrzebny do niektórych wyzwań, Chef Hatchet. Znajdujemy się teraz na opuszczonym dawno stadionie, tutaj będzie odbywać się większość wyzwań. (Kamera pokazuje cały stadion, w każdej możliwej odsłonie, oczywiście stadion jest stary zapuszczony itp.Chrisa) Zawodnicy zamieszkają w pobliskim również opuszczonym hotelu stadionowym.(ukazuje się hotel) Swoje sprawy jak i zwierzenia będą załatwiać, w TOI TOI'ach znajdujących się na trybunach .(kamera pokazuje rozlatujące się przenośne kible) Oglądajcie Sportowców Totalnej Porażki~!. Chris znajduje się na parkingu przed stadionem i czeka na przybycie uczestników do show... Drapie się po głowie i denerwuje bo nikt nie chce przybyć w końcu nadjeżdża pierwsza limuzyna. Wysiada z niej chłopak, przypominający kadeta, jest to oczywiście Brick. Chris: - Siema ziom! Witaj na stadionie, pamiętaj że stąd nie ma już ucieczki. Brick: - 'Tak jest! (''Stanął na baczność) 'Chris: - '''Bricka już znacie z poprzedniego sezonu gdzie odpadł i nie zaliczył dobrego sezonu. (''powiedział z szyderczym uśmiechem na twarzy) Ale uwaga jedzie kolejna limuzyna: Wysiadła z niej młoda, średniego wzrostu dziewczynka. Była brunetką i w miarę wysportowaną. Ewidentnie było po niej widać, że pierwszy raz jest przed kamerami była troche wystraszona i nie pewna. '''Chris: - Powitajmy na stadionie nową uczestniczkę nazywa się Olimpia i ma nadzieje na udany występ w show. Olimpia(położyła torby) - Eee... witam...... (powiedziała stremowana dziewczyna, widać będzie potrzebowała troche czasu by się zapoznać z telewizją) Nadjechała kolejna limuzyna, wyskoczył z niej zadowolony Tyler. Postać znana z poprzednich sezonów. ''Chris: - Powitajcie Tylera! Oto kolejny uczestnik, który weźmie udział w nowym sezonie! '''Tyler:' - Teraz wywalcze w końcu milion dolarów, dla ciebie Lindsay. Chris: - Dobra, dobra starczy tych miłości nadjeżdża kolejna limuzyna Z limuzyny wysiadła wściekła jak zawsze Eva. Ale dzisiaj była naprawdę nie w humorze i zaczęła awanture: ''Eva: ''Czy ty myślisz że ja chciałam brac udział w tym sezonie!? Chris: 'Powitajcie Evę! Evo, jak najbardziej myśle że chcesz brać udział w tym sezonie (''uśmiechnął się szyderczo). '''Eva: Agrrr.. Nie mam zamiaru tu brac udziału! Chris: - (wzruszył ramionami) cóż ale nie ma stąd wyjścia, więc będziesz musiała i tak brac udział. Podjechała kolejna limuzyna z kolejnym uczestnikiem.Z limuzyny wysiadł wysportowany chłopak, lat około 17. Ubrany w strój piłkarski z numerem 9 i napisem "Luka". Rzucił niedbale bagaże jak gwiazda. Chris: Siema. Oto nasz kolejny nowy uczestnik nazywa się Lukaninho i jest utalentowanym piłkarzem. Udało nam się go zabrać z klubu za drobną opłatą(pokazał kontrakt piłkarza, w którym widać że na konto klubu przelano ok.150 000 $) Lukaninho: 'Daj se siana kolo, ja najchętniej bym teraz trenował, a nie tu siedział. (''powiedział poważnym tonem) Lukaninho wkurzony poszedł do reszty, a teraz podjechała limuzyna z dwójką kolejnych uczestników. A byli to Ann marie i Lightning. '''Chris: - Powitajcie kolejnych uczestników są to byli uczestnicy poprzedniego sezonu i można ich nazwać wielkimi frajerami, Lightning przegrał finał, a Ann marie zrezygnowała z gry, gdy dostała sztuczny diament (zaśmiał się pod nosem) Lightning: - Żeby było jasne, ja dałem mu wygrać, żeby chuderlak się cieszył. (powiedział zarozumiale) Ann Marie: - Poprostu musiałam sobie odpoczać i fryzurę zmienić. (zaczęła się lakierować) Nadjechała kolejna limuzyna, ale w niej była awantura. Wysiadli kłócząc się i wyzywając Courtney i Duncan. Chris: - Pamiętacie niewiernego Duncana i świruske Courtney!? Zobaczymy ich również. Mam nadzieje że będziecie się cześciej kłócić. (powiedział z nadzieją) Courtney i Duncan (razem powiedzieli) - Daj sobie siana maniaku. W kolejnej limuzynie przyjechali razem Dj i Jo. Oboje w jak najlepszych humorach wysiadali. Chris: - '''W walke o milion weźmie również udział Dj, który zawsze miał pecha i waleczna Jo. '''DJ ; - Ten milion podaruje mamusi, żeby kupiła sobie nowy dom. Jo: - (Się przykrzywiła) Laluś... W tym sezonie wygram i skopie wszystkim tyłki. Chris: - Dobra dobra spokój nadjeżdża kolejna limuzyna. Z limuzyny wysiedli Izzy i Alejandro(który jakimś cudem wrócił do normalmości, bo milionach operacji, za które zapłacił wytargowanymi od Chris pieniedzmi) ''Chris: - I znami również będzie Izzy, uciekła ostatnio z psychiatryka i Alejandro (''tutaj był niezadowolony, bo przegrał z nim procesy) Izzy: - (Skakała i świrowała na "wolności") Von Explosivo wygra ten zabójczy sezon! Alejandro: - Witajcie koledzy, mam nadzieje, że się na mnie nie obraziliście, to była tylko strategia. Tłum prychnął śmiechem. Nawet Ci nowi. Na wyspie pojawiły się kolejne uczestniczki. Niedawno z przybyłej limuzyny wysiadły Bridgette i Leshawna. ''Chris: ''Witajcie dziewczyny. Ten stadion to będzie wasze pole bitwy. Leshawna i Bridgette: (uśmiechnięte) I bardzo dobrze, skopie im tłuste tyłki. W tym momencie wtrącił się piłkarz: Lukaninho: - Wybacz Leshawna ale jak ktoś tu ma tłusty tyłek to Ty! (z szyderczym uśmiechem) Leshawna: '- Trzymajcie mnie, bo temu komuś buźkę poprzestawiam. (''Trzymała ją reszta ekipy) '''Chris: - Ho Ho, zaczyna się dziać, ale oto nadjeżdza ostatnia limuzyna. Z ostatniej limuzyny wysiadł chłopak, w wieku 16 lat, ubrany na luzacko. Nazywał się Greg. Chris: - Powitajcie mega luzaka Grega! Greg: - Jo Ziomy! Mam nadzieje że będzie tu extra zarąbiście. Chris: No skoro poznaliśmy wszyscy uczestników czas wybrać się na stołowke. Kończy się moment przed parkingiem. ''Pierwsze Zwierzenia: '''Lukaninho:' Nie za ciekawie tutaj, ale będe musiał przeżyć. Olimpia: (odwraca się od kamery i wychodzi...) Jo: Dostałam drugą szansę i zamierzam ją wykorzystać!!! Pokaze tym pacanom kto jest najlepszy! Stołówka Stołówka wyglądała jak 5* restauracja, ale sprzed paru wieków. Widac było że od dawna nikogo tu nie było. Przy ladzie stał jak zwykle Chef, ostrząc sobie swój tasak. Do pomieszczenia weszli wszyscy uczestnicy nowego show oraz prowadzący Chris Mclean. Przed nimi były 3 stoliki, przy jednym było 6 krzesełek, a przy pozostałych 5 miejsc siędzacych. Ale tu już czaiła się intryga Chrisa. Każe im zająć miejsca i tak powstaną drużyny. Żaden uczestnik nie mógł się spodziewać takiego rozwiązania. Chris: 'Zajmijcie miejsca przy stolikach... bo..yy... chwile tu będziemy, a po co macie się męczyć. ''Takie zachowanie Chrisa, troche zadziwiło zawodników, ale bez mniejszego oporu każdy pozajmował miejsca. Prowadzący się tylko uśmiechnął i powiedział: '''Chris: No, no nie spodziewałbym się że tak sobie usiądziecie, w jednym stoliku Duncan i Courtney. Czy Brick z Jo. Przynajmniej będzie odjazdowo. Courtney: Po prostu wszystkie miejsca były zajęte i musiałam koło niego siąść(Duncana). Duncan: 'Akurat... '''CHris: '''Mniejsza o to, tak jak siedzicie w takich składach wystąpicie w show. , ''Zawodnicy spojrzeli jak siedzą i się skrzywili.. No kto by się spodziewał takiej intrygi Chrisa. ''Chris: No dobra a więc wy: Jo, Brick, DJ, Izzy, Alejandro i Bridgette będziecie nosili zaszczytną nazwe Leniwych Akrobatek!. '''Alejandro: '''Chociaż mógłbyś dać jakieś fajniejsze nazwy? <''skrzywił się, tak jak zawsze jak mu się nie podobało>. 'Chris: '''Mógłbym.. Ale nie muszę! Drużyna Wrzeszczących Basebollistów, bo tak się będzie nazywać drużyna w której skład wejdą Duncan, Courtney, Olimpia, Lightning oraz Tyler. Bo w tej drużynie będzie najwiecej kłótni, a to lubie!. <'ZWIERZENIE TYLERA> Musiałem trafić do drużyny z tym głupkiem. Duncan do tej pory mi nie wybaczył, wybryku za Trase. Ale co się dziwić.. Mam przechlapane....(Opuścił głowe). Pozostała piątka siedziała i już dyskutowała między sobą, narazie nie było żadnych sprzeczek. Wielka mieszanina ludzi. ''Leshawna: ''Czyli na to wygląda że będziemy na siebie skazani kochani... Lukaninho: '''Będę musiał się z wami męczyć.....Nie za dobrze to wróży. '''Greg: Spoko ziomy, luzik. Skoro to są Sportowcy Totalnej Porazki, to mamy extra szanse, by wygrać nowy sezon! Bo kto jak nie my, mamy najlepszych sportówców Eva i Luka. Eva uśmiechnęła się, co jej się nigdy nie zdarzało. Cóż ale w końcu ktoś jej schlebiał. Luka tym się za bardzo nie przejmował, ale Leshawna się troche wkurzyła. Leshawna: '''A co ja niby nie jestem wysportowana dobre sobie... '''Greg: Yey... Spoko laska... Bez obrazy.... ' '''Yo... No kurde.. Wydawało mi się że tu będzie mega extra luzacko... A tutaj jedna babka już afere robi... No way.... ''Dalej tak konwersowali. Ale Chris im przerwał nie mogąc ich słuchać. Chris: 'Cicho! Im szybciej skończymy tym lepiej! Greg, Lukaninho, Ann Marie, Leshawna i Eva, stworzycie drużynę zabójczych piłkarzy! ''W tem wtrącił się wkońcu Chefuncio. 'Chef: ' Eee Chris.. Może pokażesz dzieciakom ich miejsce spania!? 'Chris: '''Pewnie, dobry pomysł! Za mną dzieciaki. ''Ruszyli w dalszą wycieczke po stadionie. Nie wszyscy w najlepszych humorach, po ogłoszeniu składów. ''Sypialnie (Szatnie) ''Pojawili się wszyscy z Chefem i Chrisem na czele. Celem wycieczki tej było, poznanie miejsca gdzie będą spali. Staneli przed dwoma szatniami z napisami "Gospodarze" i "Goście". Nagle odezwała się osóbka, która do tej pory głosu nie zabierała. '''Olimpia: Po co nam pokazujesz to obskórne miejsce? Miałeś nas zaprowadzić do sypialni. Chris: 'No tak i to są wasze sypialnie! Wejdźmy najpierw do "Gości" ''Wszyscy weszli do szatni gości... Cóż śmierdziało przepoconymi gaciami, skarpetami, był wielki zaduch, było widać że nikt tam nie wietrzył od dobrych paru lat. 'Ann Marie: '''I po co nam to pokazujesz? '''Chris: '''Jak to po co, to będzie wasza sypialnia przez najbliższe show! Dla drużyny przegranej i drużyny która nie wygra, nie będzie luksusów!.Będziecie się kisić we własnym sosie, jak milusio ''*zaśmiał się*. 'Tyler: '''Lepiej przejdźmy do szatni zwyciezców, bo ja tutaj nie mam zamiaru przebywać! ''Połowa zawodników, omal nie wybuchła smiechem na słowa Tylera.... 'Chris: '''No dobra, chodźmy tam... ''Wszyscy ruszyli za Chrisem. Przeszli z szatni Gości do szatni Gospodarzy. Od razu była widać, różnice. Odmalowana na złoto szatnia, jacuzzi, stolik z 6 krzesłami, wygodne fotele. Wywietrzone miejsce! Od razu lepiej, zawodnicy odetchnęli. ''Chris: ''- Stop, ale to miejsce jest tylko dla zwyciezców wyzwania, zobaczymy kto będzie na tyle silny by móc osiągać zwyciestwa! 'Jo: '''Oczywiście ze moja drużyna, my jesteśmy najlepsi na świecie! '''Izzy: '''Explosivo, bum bum zawsze wygrywa. Jo spokojnie (przeskoczyła ją). '''Jo; 'Żenada.... Nie mogłeś innych drużyn zrobić Chris!? C'''hris: Sami takie wybraliście. Courtney: '''Masz coś jeszcze w planach bo chcielibyśmy odpocząć. '''Chris: '''Zapewne zapomnieliście o drobnym szczególe, który nazywa sie ceremonią eliminacji? '''Alejandro (mówił pod nosem) - myślałem że już o tym zapomniał.... Chris: Na miejsce loży ViP-ów, udacie się z Chefem, bo mam umówiony teraz masaż, do roboty Chefieeeee. CHef; Jak już wspomniał Chris, udajemy sie na miejsce ceremonii, zwane inaczej lożą Vipów!. Udali sie wszyscy, ale już bez Chrisa. ''Loża Vipów (ceremonie) ''Była to duża około 2000 osobowa, loża Vipów. Krzesełka były w kolorze niebieskim. A przed krzesełkami stało miejsce prezenterskie odwrócone do nich, oczywiście to było podest Chrisa. Chef zajął to miejsce i kazał dzieciakom zająć miejsce w loży, jak powiedzial tak uczynili. ''Chef: ''No łapserdaki, po każdym przegranym wyzwaniu przez którąś z drużyn, będziecie musieli odesłać kogoś do domu. Jak pamiętacie w I sezonie symbolem przetrwania były pianki, w II pozłacany Chris, III paczki orzeszków i IV znowu pianki. W tym sezonie będzie inaczej! Złoty medal to SYMBOL PRZETRWANIA(wydarł się).Kto go nie dostanie zejdzie aleją wstydu do parkingu i odjedzie do domu! Nie będzie łaskawości, tylko ból i zgrzytanie kościami! Jakieś pytania? Każdy Chefa znał ze starych uczestników, ale nowy Lukaninho chciał go poznać na żywo. Lukaninho: 'Czyli jednak z Ciebie taki rąbnięty szajbus... Nie spodziewałbym się! '''Chef: '''Co powiedziałeś!? *''wykrzyknął* '''Greg:(odsunął Luka i powiedział) To tylko pomyłka, za długo piłki ziom nie kopał! A pan niech wrzuci na looz. (Powiedział do Luki na ucho) Chcesz wylecieć w głupi sposób, to by zrujnowało ziom twoją kariere. Lukaninho: '(''odpowiedział na ucho) Spoko, tylko chciałem sprawdzić. 'Chef: '''Skoro nie ma pytań, możecie się rozejść, ale za 3h pierwsze wyzwanie! ''Uczestnicy się rozeszli. Chef udał się do siebie. ''Koniec Odcinka. ''Chris był na codziennym masażu, ale oczywiście musiał zakończyć odcinek, to na leżąco, zaczął swoją regułke. ''Chris:' Poznaliśmy już uczestników! 16 zawodników,1 milion i kilka tygodni ciężkich zmagań! Kto wygra sezon!? Jakie będzie pierwsze wyzwanie!? Musicie koniecznie oglądac Sportowców Toooooooooooootalnej Porażkiiiiiiiiii. Kategoria:Odcinki Sportowców Totalnej Porażki